Love At First Bite
by Lexy Wolfe
Summary: The misadventures of Alexa/Vexen and Sarah/Roxas post-college. They live in New York with their horny boyfriends, their jealous exes, and a couple of Satanic demons.
1. Rings and Other Things

ROXAS.

Sarah walked up to her friend, nervous and giddy about what she planned to tell her. She just could not believe that Axel had actually proposed to her last night. She wondered how Alexa would react to her being engaged at such a young age. "Hey." She smiled and waved.

Axel, who was holding her hand, nodded his greeting silently. He was much too happy to speak right now. Only when he had his emotions in check would he join the conversation. He wore a huge grin on his face, which, he decided was probably creeping Alexa out. He attempted to put on a normal sized smile, but failed. It was impossible. He was just too happy.

"Hey." Alexa nonchalantly greeted the couple. She was tired from her date with Marly last night. They'd had sex every night this week in celebration of Marly's big surprise, which he had not revealed to her yet.

Sarah sighed dejectedly, mad that Alexa was being such a downer. "Hi."

Axel then grabbed Sarah from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped, seeing as how she was very ticklish. "Hey, Vexy." He now wore a I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Why have you chosen to bother _me _today? Don't you have any other friends?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for their reply.

Sarah sighed again. "Yes…but Axel wanted to come see you."

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Why would Axel want to see _me_? He has _you_."

Axel snickered. "I wanted to ask you if you had any lotion I could borrow."

Sarah blushed the color of Axel's flaming red hair. "Shut up, Axel. You're such a perv."

Alexa looked from side to side nervously. "I ran out of lotion yesterday…when I—never mind. You probably don't want to know."

Axel perked up. "Oh really?"

Sarah elbowed him in the ribs. "Leave her alone!"

"Jeez, Axel! You _are _a perv."

Sarah shoots a lopsided grin at her friend. "Of course he is. But he's _my _perv." Axel grabbed Sarah's ass as if to prove her point. She squealed in response.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Alexa turned to leave, but Sarah reached out and grabbed hold of her shirt.

"Please, just—uh, don't go…we want to tell you something. Well, we have to tell—eep!" Sarah spun to face Axel and smacked him on the shoulder after getting groped again. "Tell everyone. They should be here momentarily."

"Well the clock's ticking. What's so important that you just can't text me later?" Alexa asked impatiently. "Are you two getting _married_?" She finished jokingly.

Sarah froze. Axel smirked and pulled his fiancée closer, nuzzling her hair before saying, "Yup."

Alexa's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Wait, what? I was just joking…"

Sarah blushed as Axel kissed her cheek. He held up her hand for all the world to see. "Read it and weep. Asked her yesterday after some quick mind-blowing s—"

"Ah-h-h-h-h-h! Forget what he just said. But he _did _ask me yesterday. And it's about time, too." Sarah interrupted quickly before Axel could go into detail about the things they did in bed.

Alexa tried to smother a laugh. She loved how Axel was always so open about his sex-life. She also loved how Sarah tried to stop him from telling everyone. They were going to be together for a very long time. "Well the ring is…nice."

Sarah detached herself from the pouting ginger. "Yea, it's like, real expensive and it's been in Axel's family for, like, ever."

"Eight generations!" Axel boasted.

Sarah shook her head. "Anyways, we want you, Nam, and a lot of other to come to our wedding!"

"Aw-w-w! That's so romantic! When and where is the wedding?"

"August thirteenth, um, at the park, I think." Axel began to tug Sarah away. "Err…we'd better go. Will you tell the gang for us? I—eep!" Axel threw her over his shoulder and takes her back home.

As she was being carried away by her red-headed fiancée—it still felt weird to be able to say fiancée instead of boyfriend—Sarah motioned to Alexa to save her from Axel's sex-craved body. Alexa sighed and ran to catch up to them. She plucked Sarah off Axel's shoulder with great ease, seeing as how being a werewolf gave her increased strength. Not many people know her little secret though. Just Namine and Sarah. Not even Marly, her long-time boyfriend, knew.

Alexa put Sarah back on the ground and walked with her back to where their friends were accumulating. Looking back over her shoulder, Sarah stuck her tongue out at Axel, who stuck out his lip. "Ro-o-o-o-o-o-oxy!" He whined. "Come back." After a few moments of pouting, Axel gave up on pouting and jogged to catch up with them. He threw his hands around Sarah's waist, pecking her cheek from time to time. Secretly, she loved all the attention that Axel lavished her with. He knew it too, despite the blush that darkened her cheeks.

"So-o-o-o-o, everyone," Sarah started nervously. "Axel and I are—um…"

Axel silenced her with a quick kiss before exclaiming, "We're getting hitched!"

Sarah sighed at his slang. Everyone cheered, Kaylah came up and hugged me, and Xigbar clapped Axel on the back. "Bout time you popped the big question, Axe." He chuckled. Axel said nothing and just smirked.

Alexa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, already having heard the big news. "So when's the bachelorette party? Because I was thinking that we should have male strippers…" The dirty blonde smiled deviously, her green eyes narrowed.

_No way in hell. _Sarah thought to herself. She opened her mouth to say it out loud, but Axel rudely interrupted. "The only stripper there will be me!" He smiled, squeezing Sarah gently, who blushed and began to push him away.

"Axel, there are two things I have to say to that. One, you're not allowed at my bachelorette part, and two, please don't say things like that…bad images."

He practically began to purr. "I know you'd like to see me strip—"

I growled and spun out of his grip. "Ha, no sex for you, mister."

He pouted again. Everyone was watching, amused by their little disagreement. Sarah's sister, Namine, drew me over to an all girl crowd made up of Alexa, Larxene, Kaylah, Sora, Kairi, and herself.

Alexa looked back at Sarah's fiancée. "Axel, you have to go to your own bachelor party. If you bring your gay friends, you can strip all you want." She turned to look at Sarah. "And why can't we have strippers? It's your last night of freedom!"

Sarah turned and stared blankly at her friend, slowly coming to place her hands on her hips, eyes slowly turning into a glare, and her smile turning upside down. "Last night of freedom? Really?" She continued to glare at the blonde. Some of the newer members of our group, like Sora and Kairi, were watching her anxiously. "I haven't been 'free' since I came to Twilight Town, Alexa. Don't pull the freedom card. No strippers."

Axel swiftly came to grab Sarah's sides, breaking her strong will illusion and making her mewl. "Axel!" She whined.

"Whatever." Alexa shrugged. "Are we done here? Because if you can recall, I _do _have somewhere I need to be, Roxy. I really should've been on my way already. I would hate to be late for my—" The blonde broke off in mid-sentence, not wanting to reveal her plans. "Appointment." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, but was stopped by someone calling her name. Sarah turned around and smirked evilly.

"Vexy!" Marluxia called out. "Sexy Vexy!" Sarah chuckled as the pink-haired man glomped Alexa, knocking her to the floor. He managed to get them both up while still hugging the resident pessimist. He looked over at Sarah. "Hey Sar-Bear."

Sarah waved and Axel, with a similar hold on her, came to face Marluxia. "Hey, Mar-Mar. Me and Roxy here are getting married."

Marly smiled before smothering Alexa's neck with kisses. When he pulled back, there was a prominent hickey. Sarah snickered before Axel latched onto her collarbone. But unlike the others, I let out a small moan, blushing the shade of Axel's hair again.

"Getting ahead of yourself, huh, Ro-o-o-o-o-o-oxy?" Alexa chuckled.

"Don't forget your appointment with Marluxia—" Sarah leered, her lips curling into a sneer. Alexa paled as Marluxia began to tug her away. The crowd slowly started to disperse. Not wanting to be alone _just _yet with my red-head, Sarah yelled, "Every who wants to stay for din-din, get your ass in the house!" Everyone started to go inside.

The newly engaged couple trailed behind, with Axel nipping Sarah's ear as they neared the porch. She jumped slightly. "You're gonna be punished tonight, Ro-o-oxy—not giving me enough alone time…humph."

Sarah blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Axel kissed her deeply before they went inside to join their friends.

VEXEN.

"Come on Vexy, time for your appointment." Marly tugged on Alexa's arm and she followed him over to his green and black Camaro. He drove back to his house, where he held her captive on the couch. "What are you gonna name it, Vexy?"

Alexa blushed deeply. "I don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. It was just a hunch."

Marly smiled. "Still, if you do end up preggers…"

"Fine." Alexa huffed. "If it's a girl, her name will be Allysun Ashley. If it's a boy, his name will be Marven Mitchell."

Marluxia laughed. "A.A. and M. M? Really, Alexa?"

"What? I like those names! Doesn't it sound pretty?"

"You're right. It does." Marly mused. "So when are you gonna take the test?"

"I'd like to take it now, if you'd let me." Alexa looked up at her boyfriend and willed him to get off her lap.

"Well go, babe. I'm sure as hell not gonna stop you." Marluxia dismounted his girlfriend and stood up. Alexa walked into the bathroom and closed the door. _This is it, _she thought to herself. _This pregnancy test will change everything. _A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand.

"Marluxia…" She whispered.

"What? What happened, babe? What does it say?"

"Well…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Marluxia was silent for a second. He then ran over, picked Alexa up, and spun her around. "That's awesome. But—"

"But what? Aren't you happy for me? For us?"

"I am, I am. But there's something I need to tell you. But it can wait until after our moonlight carriage ride/picnic in the park."

"Aw-w-w-w-w-w-w! That's so-o-o-o-o romantic!" Alexa cooed.

"I know." He smiled.

After smearing chocolate frosting on Alexa's nose during the dessert portion of their picnic, he proposed to her. At first she was silent, and then she let out a fan-girl squeal. She kept repeating the word "yes" over and over again. They danced with no music—almost falling into the lake a couple of times—and Alexa couldn't help thinking that, for once, everything was absolutely perfect.

ROXAS.

It was then that Sarah came running down the trail, blush staining her cheeks, huffing loudly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" She nearly ran into Alexa and Marluxia. She noticed the ring and mumbled a hurried "Congrats". She heard the sound of running feet approaching and tried to hide behind Alexa, who pushed her back into the arms of her sex-crazed lover.

Axel's arms locked around Sarah's waist, pulling her against him. "There you are, Roxy." The way he rolled the "r" in her nickname made her shudder with pleasure. Vexy and Marly watched as Axel tackled Sarah to the ground. She rolled over so that she hovered above him. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, but being the pervert he was, Axel leaned up to grasp said muscle. Sarah let out a startled "meep" and whined angrily. "Ah-hole—" Her pronunciation of his name was a little off, but Axel didn't really care. Instead, he tugged on her tongue, causing her to press her face to his and allowing his lips to assault hers. Sarah let out a slight moan as his tongue tickled her lower lip. He wasted little time exploring her mouth, which he knew very well.

"Get a room!" Alexa shouted. Slightly embarrassed, Sarah snapped her eyes open and rolled off Axel. He propped himself up on his elbows, smirked, and then lolled his head back to look at the other couple. "Hey, did I tell you guys that we're getting married?"

Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Axel. This is, like, the umpteenth time we've told them. Now let's g—" Axel cut her off by pulling her back down and straddling her. Sarah looked upside down at Alexa and mouthed, "Help?"

Alexa smiled weakly. "Sorry, I can't really roughhouse with the baby and all." She rested her head on Marluxia's shoulder. The pink-haired man looked down at her and gave her a series of Eskimo kisses.

Sarah smiled as Axel continued to not pay attention. He began to kiss her neck. "What?" She tried to squirm away from her fiancée but had no such luck. Axel locked his hands around her ass and began to slide me under his slim figure, all but laying on Sarah, as he bit and sucked at her collar bone. She gasped and could hear her friends' laughter as they slowly walked away. "N-no! Alexa! Wait! I—what babe? Oh fuck this." Sarah cried, letting them go and submitting into Axel. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried her home.

"You know, you're a sick bastard." She pouted as he flopped her on their Queen-sized bed which was decorated with reds and yellows and oranges.

"Why—do—you—say—that?" Axel asked in between kisses.

Sarah panted softly. "Alexa just said she was pregnant and I couldn't even talk to her about it because all you could think about was sex."

"Yup. Just so we can make our own babies, babe." He purred.

"Seriously?"

"Always wanted kids, you know. Now, let's move on to the best part in having children—" He wiggled his eyebrows, then after kissing me, finished, "Making them."

VEXEN.

Alexa giggled to herself as she left Sarah in the clutches of her fiancée.

Marluxia looked at her with serious eyes. "So when are you gonna tell the rest of your friends?" Marluxia started kissing her neck.

She smiled, "Mmm. Maybe tomorrow, if I feel like it. Maybe I feel like being mean and surprising them." Her eyes lit up, as an idea entered her mind. "Light-bulb! What if we went on a pre-wedding honeymoon? So it can be just you, me, and the baby? Away from the drama of everyone else?"

Marluxia frowned. "Why are you so dead set on keeping this a secret? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do." Alexa took a deep breath and readied herself for what was to come. "It's just that, I haven't been completely honest with you."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well it's just that, I'm not…human."

"What do you mean, 'not human'? How is that even possible? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Marluxia—I—I'm a werewolf." When he didn't say anything, Alexa carried on with the complete truth. "It happened a couple of years back, when I was dating this one guy, who swore he loved me so much that he decided to turn me. We dated for a couple years and—and he proposed to me. I had to turn him down though, because I fell in love with someone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I thought you'd be afraid of me."

"So you decide to tell me now when we're engaged and with child?"

"Well—I—I just—oh, I'm sorry Marly! I should have told you earlier! Please don't be mad."

Marluxia pulled his fiancée into a hug. "Oh, Alexa, I could never stay mad at you for too long. But I have to ask—what will happen to the baby?"

Alexa shook her head. "I don't know, Marly, I don't know."


	2. Morning Sickness

Sarah woke up in the morning, sore on both ends. When she tried to stand, pain shot up her ass and into her spine. "Fuck you, Axel!" She yelled as she landed back down onto their bed.

The sex-crazed redhead stuck his head into their room, smirking deviously. "Sorry. Should've warned you, Roxy-poo." Sarah crossed her arms around her bare chest in an attempt to protect herself from the horny bastard. He came closer and she tugged the blankets up higher. Unsurprisingly, he was only half-dressed in boxers and a robe that matched his hair.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Yea, you should have before you made me let you fuck me up my ass."

He smirked. "But you liked it, hmmm?" He sat down next to her and handed her some chilled coke. Sarah sipped it, smiling. She was happy now that she knew he remembered the little things like how the first thing she wanted in the morning was not coffee, but soda.

Axel pecked her cheek. "So I called off work for you. I called in sick a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and I made you breakfast." He gently picked her up, careful not to spill her delicious, carbonated drink. He set her down at the table, still naked, and then went to the kitchen to retrieve her food. Axel had made her strawberry pancakes and sausage patties with an array of candy around the table too. I spotted at a chocolate bunny and decided to eat it _before _my pancakes.

"Thanks, Ax-y." She cooed.

"I love you babe." He smiled. "Just letting you know."

Sarah kissed his cheek, very spouse-like and replied, "I love you too. Just so you know." She giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her and nestled his face in her hair. "Now, babe, how about you finish up here, and we go into the bedroom and maybe bat around the idea of a round two?"

Sarah looked up at her fiancée with a lopsided grin while taking a bite out of her sausage. "Hmmm…only if you spoon with me afterwards."

He smirked and began to plant kisses down my neck and on my exposed shoulders. "Anything for you, babe."

Alexa woke up in her bed cold, alone, and naked. She looked around for Marly, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Before she could track his scent, she ran to the bathroom and upchucked last night's dinner. _What the hell? I didn't think pregnant women were supposed to get morning sickness _this _early on. _She thought to herself as she wiped away the little traces of puke that clung to her lips. She looked in the mirror that hung on the door. _Did I get fatter? _She turned to the side and noticed a slight bulge in her stomach. _O. M. G. _

"Marly!" She shrieked, running out of the bathroom, desperate to find him. "Marluxia!" She was only halfway down the stairs when she ran into something solid. She looked up and saw a familiar mane of pink hair.

"What? What happened?/ What's wrong, babe?" He asked frantically.

"The baby." She whispered faintly.

"What about the baby?"

"Look." Alexa turned sideways so that her fiancée could see how much the baby's grown in a night.

"You're definitely not going to be pregnant for nine months at this rate. Do you have any idea how fast it'll grow?"

"No. That's why I'm freaking out. I don't wanna sit around all day watching it grow, but I also don't wanna be out in public and then go into active labor."

"Well, just calm down. I'll call in sick from work and stay home to take care of you. Stress is bad for the baby."

"I don't wanna have to be taken care of." She pouted.

"Well too bad. You should have thought of that before you said yes."

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn household, Axel had dozed off in their room, naked, of course. The blanket only covered half of him and his legs hung over the side of the bed as he laid face down on the mattress. Unfortunately, he lay on top of Sarah. She tried to wiggle free, but was still a bit sore from their exploits. "Axel! GET OFF!" She yelled. Finally—and a bit painfully—she managed to bring her leg up and push him onto the floor.

The impact jerked him awake. "Whassgoingon?" He stood up too fast and his knees buckled underneath him. He caught himself before he could fall. "What happened?"

Sarah giggled. "I'm alright. But you kinda fell off the bed." She slapped her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles and then painfully limped to the bathroom.

"You need to see a doctor." Marluxia stroked Alexa's cheek gently.

"I don't like doctors." She informed him.

"No normal doctor would be able to handle this, Vexy. You don't happen to know any, uh, 'special' doctors, do you?"

"You would have to—you have to call my mom. I think she knows a—a vampire doctor."

"But you're a werewolf."

"Same difference. He should be able to help me."

Alexa's phone lit up and "We Didn't Start the Fire" started to play. She looked over at it begrudgingly. "What on earth does Axel want _now_?"

"I'll get it." Marly reaches over, grabs the Thunderbolt, and answers the call. "Hello?"

"Give the phone to Alexa." Axel demanded.

Marly handed over the phone and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Hello?"

"OMG! ALEXA!" Axel yelled.

"What?" Alexa asked, annoyed.

"It's Sarah. With the puking and the crying and I don't know what to do! She's hysterical and she won't let me near her!" Axel sounds very hysterical himself. "Seriously! She's acting really weird. She keeps cussing, which isn't too weird, but, like, she won't let _me _near _her_!"

"Sounds like she's pregnant, you idiot." Alexa chuckled. "Of course, it was only a matter of time."

"WHAT? B-but—" Axel was clearly in shock. "H-how could she be pregnant?" Apparently being in shock made you mentally challenged. Sarah was crying in the background, pondering how to tell Axel that she just knew. She had that hunch. She was probably a month or two, but premarital sex had never been a big issue for them. Axel held the phone on his chest. "Roxy? Baby? Are y-you alright?"

"I'll live." She muttered as she flung herself onto him in a great big bear hug.

"Hey!" Alexa yelled, trying to get the couple's attention. "Listen to me, Roxy. Calm down. This is what you get for not being on the pill. But at least we'll be pregnant together. Which is an excuse to make our fiancée's go to the store in the middle of the night so that they can satisfy our weird cravings."

"Oh!" Sarah perked up and smiled deviously. "You're right. Hey, hey, um, c-could you call your mom's doctor? I mean, b-because, you know." Axel looked up at her, a question forming on his lips. A question that was silenced by a quick peck on the cheek. "Please, Alexa?"

"Well I was going to anyways, for me, and then Axel called." Alexa slid herself out from under Marly and sat up.

"Well that's not my fault. I didn't know you were calling her!" Axel protested. Sarah kept silent and just giggled.

"Axel, I need you to hang up if you want me to call her. And I need you to RELAX. Stressing out a pregnant woman is for both her and the baby. So if you want to keep both of them healthy, you should shut up and go find some of your man friends to hang out with. The straight ones. We can handle this part on our own. We'll call when we need you back." Alexa looked over at Marly. "That goes for you too."

Sarah grabbed the phone from her fiancée, "Okay. I'll be over in a few, Alexa. Actually, I'll be dropped off." After a few short goodbyes, Sarah hung up and begrudgingly stood. "God, my ass hurts."

Axel flashed her that infamous smirk of his. "Sorry, babe."

Sarah smiled, laughed, got dressed, and got into Axel's red and gold Camaro. Soon enough, they reached Alexa's house, which was much bigger than it really needed it to be. One person doesn't need four bedrooms and bathrooms. Sarah took out her key and unlocked the door. She couldn't see Alexa from the doorway, but had a feeling that she was on the couch. She tiptoed over and squatted behind the couch.

"I know you're there." Alexa called out to Sarah.

"How? I was, like, perfectly silent."

Alexa and Marly sat up at the same time, their arms wrapped around each other. Sarah noticed that Marly had smudged lip gloss on his upper lip. "Sarah, I can smell you from a mile away."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I can even smell what you had for breakfast. A chocolate bunny, strawberry pancakes, and sausage patties. In that order."

"Shut up." Sarah walked over and flopped down on the smaller couch. After the guys had been kicked out, it was only a couple of minutes before Sarah started to whine. "Alexa! I'm bored! And hungry."

Alexa glared at her friend. "Shh! I'm trying to get a hold of my mom."

Sarah stuck her tongue out. "Then throw me another cookie!"

"Get it yourself! You're pregnant, not disabled. And I'm farther along than you are."

Sarah's light blue eyes narrowed. "My ass hurts like hell. I am NOT getting up." Sarah paused for a moment, considering a thought. "Why did we send our fiancées away? They should be waiting on us hand and foot!"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Because I need some PEACE. And female bonding time. Now shut up. It's ringing."

Sarah scoffed and wincing, she got up. She managed to limp to the other side of the bigger couch and grab a few Oreos. She noticed the jar of peanut butter there and couldn't help but think that her friend was just so weird. When her cookie craving was satisfied, Sarah began to listen in on Alexa's conversation.

"Mommy?" Alexa's voice sounded weak and innocent, like a child's.

"Alexa?" A voice replied. "Is that you? I haven't heard from you in so long. Is everything okay? You sound worried. And scared."

"Everything's great mom. I just need your help with something…"

"With what? Did you get into trouble?"

"I need…to borrow…your doctor."

"Why? Are you sick? Did you get an STD from some boy?"

Alexa heard Sarah snicker, but she ignored it. "Well if morning sickness counts, then yeah. I'm sick. But no, Mom, I'm not stupid! I would never sleep with someone who had an STD!"

"Morning sickness? Some guy got you knocked up? I'm gonna kill him…"

"Wow." Sarah giggled.

"No, Mom! Just listen! My _fiancée _and I are having a baby. And since I'm half wolf, I can't exactly see a normal doctor for sonograms and stuff like that…"

Sarah shot a look at her friend and whispered, "Tell her about me!"

"Oh, and I have another friend—"

"A friend with benefits?"

"No! God no! Mom, I'm talking about a _girl_ here. _She_ is also getting married and _her _fiancée got her pregnant too. She's half a vampire. So she can't see a regular doctor either. So if you could please just tell him we need to see him aysap, then that would be great. Thank you! Love you! Bye!" Alexa hung up the phone before her mother could say another word.

Sarah sat on the couch, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "What? You're surprised it didn't happen sooner?"

Alexa looked at Sarah sheepishly. "Well, you guys do have sex a lot…and honestly? Axel doesn't seem like the kind of person who would use a condom."

Sarah grumbled something that sounded like, "Horny redheads…he has a high libido…he uses them sometimes."

"I can hear you. And be honest, how often do you guys use condoms?"

Sarah glared and took her anger out on the Oreo. "That's nothing for you to be concerned with."

Alexa smirked. "Just what I thought. Not very often."

"Hello, girls!" A voice shouts from behind. Both girls jump at the sound of a male voice in the house and they turn around to see none other than the doctor.

"How come he can surprise you? He's an actual vampire!" Sarah pouted.

"You were distracting me."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph."

"You were really fast, Dr. Ride."

"I'm a vampire who can teleport. What did you expect?"

"Uh…" For some reason, he seemed mildly familiar. "H-have I m-met you before?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He answered vaguely.

"Make up your mind." Sarah growled. "Have. We. Met?"

"Have you ever lived in Italy?"

Sarah rolled off the couch, clutching her head, repressed memories flooding her vision.

Dr. Ride came over and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Sarah let out a high-pitched squeal, which made both the doctor and Alexa flinch. Alexa had even dropped her peanut butter covered Oreo to cover her ears. She climbed down off the couch and squatted down on the other side of Sarah. "Sarah? Can you hear me? Don't go into the light!"

Sarah let out a strangled laugh and uncurled a bit. "Alexa—can you c-call Axel? I need him."

Alexa grabbed Sarah's shoulders and began to shake them gently. "Hey. Listen to me. You are NOTin Italy anymore. You are here, with me, in New York. NOT Italy. Calm down. You don't need Axel. He's probably far, far away by now, doing whatever it is that guys do. You have me, and Dr. Ride. That's all you need."

Sarah let out a shallow breath and nodded, sitting up. "Sorry. And you're right. Axel's probably drinking or bragging about how he reamed me so hard that I limp now…" She let out a sigh. "Sorry, Dr. Ride. My name's Sarah."

"That's right, Sarah. You're safe here. No scary vampires to hurt you…you don't even have to worry about Axel right now, because he's not here." Alexa reassured her.

"But—" Sarah started to protest.

"Hello, Sarah." Dr. Ride interjected before Sarah could whine about anything else. "Do you mind if I take a look at that baby of yours? I'd like to see yours first, since I specialize in vampire babies."

She nodded. "S-sure.' Dr. Ride spread some jelly-like stuff onto her slightly-bumped belly. He did the sonogram and a baby appeared on the screen.

"Hmm…if I'm correct—and I usually am—it looks to me like you've got yourself a little baby…boy?" The baby opened its legs. "Yeah, that's definitely a boy."

Sarah giggled happily. "I will turn him gay if it's the LAST thing I do. Fun, fun, fun." She wiped off the jelly stuff and Dr. Ride moved on to Alexa's stomach.

"As for you…well you're having…a girl." He smiled.

"Good for you!" Sarah yipped happily.

"Yea. Good for me. Her name will be Allysun." Alexa rubbed her stomach happily.

Sarah laughed and snatched her phone up off the coffee table. "Ax-y-y-y-y-y-y!" She squealed as soon as her fiancée picked up.

There was a rumpus on the other line. "What, Roxy?"

Sarah giggled. "We're having a baby boy!" Axel dropped the phone. Sarah giggled some more and disconnected the call. She smiled back at Alexa. "He took that rather well."

Alexa smirked. "Okay, now my turn." She picked up the phone and dialed Marly's number. "Hey, Mar-Mar."

"How is it that you still manage to sound sexy even when you're preggers and we can't have sex anymore?" He laughed.

"I have my ways." Alexa's smirk gave way to a smile. "But guess what."

"Axel's gonna have a boy and he'll probably train him to be as much of an animal as he is?"

"No. Well, yeah, probably, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

Sarah giggled. Axel punched Marly playfully on the arm.

"Are we having a boy?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"_Her _name is Allysun."

Marly's eyes went wide. "She's waiting until she's married to start dating."

Sarah let out a guffaw of laughter.

"And she's not allowed to have sex until she's forty." Marly continued.

"Mar, we're not even forty, yet."

"Well, I'm not _your _dad, am I? That's his fault."

"Goodbye. I love you."

"That would be weird…" Sarah shuddered thinking of Marly as Alexa's dad and then them making a baby.

"Bye, Sexy Vexy! I love you, too!"

Alexa hung up the phone and glared at Sarah. "That would be incest, Sarah."

Sarah's phone buzzed. The caller ID made it out to be Axel. "I know but still…" Sarah accepted the call. "Hey Ax-y!"

"Roxy, I'm so happy! I'm coming to get you and I'm gonna make you dinner!" Axel squealed.

"Mm-kay." Sarah giggled, hung up, and smiled. "I've got him wrapped around my finger."

"Honey, I've got Marluxia wrapped around more than just my finger." Alexa hinted perversely.

Sarah smirked. "I am prepared to not walk tomorrow. At ALL. How about you?"

"Isn't having sex while pregnant bad for the baby? Although I'm sure I could get Marly to push me around in a wheelchair all day long…"

Sarah shook her head. "Actually it's okay. It actually helps because it opened the birth canal so it'll stretch easier. It's the truth."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. This baby is growing faster than I can handle. Tomorrow, I'll look like I swallowed a basketball. Just you wait…try having sex with THAT in the way."

Sarah smirked, "I plan to…" Then a frown crossed over her face. "Or well, Axel plans to, I bet." She sighed. _Having sex with a swollen stomach is hard. _Sarah thought. _Axel would think I'm even hotter, probably. I'd rather sleep naked than wear maternity clothes to bed. _Sarah stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose.

"Umm, girls…" The doctor interrupted. "Not that this isn't interesting…but I really must be going now. Call me when you're in active labor."

Both girls waved goodbye. Sarah turned to Alexa and rubbed the back of her head. "Axel's on his way over…can I have another cookie?"

Alexa frowned. "Sure. But only if you tell your man candy to go buy some more on his way home."

Sarah leapt in the air, wincing in the process. "Yus!" There was a pounding on the door. Sarah ran over, wrenched open the door, and squealed. "Hey, Ax-y-y-y-y!" A dark haired man snatched her up and ran.

Alexa leaped off the couch, much too fast for her pregnant stomach to handle. She'd processed the smell of wretched vampire stank a moment too late. She bolted over to the doorway and looked for any trace of her friend. But Sarah and her kidnapper were already gone.

"Sarah!" Alexa stood there, frozen in fear and confusion. _What the hell was happening? _She thought. _Sarah had just been kidnapped by some creepy stranger and she was standing there, doing nothing about it. _Her mind had gone completely blank and thinking straight was out of the question. "What am I going to tell the guys when they get here? They're going to freak! But the only person who can catch a vampire kidnapper is another vampire. Or a werewolf. Any human doesn't stand a chance. And since _I _can't save her, I'll have to find someone else who will. "

Sarah was roughly thrown into a dark van and had her arms tied behind her, uncomfortably so. Her legs were also bound AND she was laying on her stomach. AND her ass hurt. "Motherfucker. I'm-ma kill you! And if I don't, my husband certainly will!"


	3. Saving Sarah

_Husband sounds a lot better than "boyfriend" or "fiancée"_, Sarah thought to herself.

"Quiet wench!" My kidnapper yelled. After a while, they stopped. Sarah was then blindfolded, gagged, and taken into a building. She was concerned for two things.

One: Axel would be pissed.

Two: She was pregnant and in the accelerated birth rate, the shock and adrenaline she would have if they decided to rape or torture her would most likely induce labor. Which would equate to a miscarriage, since the baby wasn't fully developed yet. She was raised onto a bed and was shackled as her clothes were torn off.

_Shit. I'm gonna get raped and my ass still hurts!_ She whimpered mentally. _Damn. _

"Now my pretty. Time to do what I've wanted to do for YEARS."

Sarah gulped. _Years? What the hell? Who have I pissed of _that _much? _Her thoughts were interrupted by him violating her.

The lock on the door clicked. Alexa looked up, biting her lip. She tensed, readying herself for a fight if the need arose. She didn't relax until she saw a familiar mane of pink hair. She sprang up from her seat on the couch and ran over to her fiancée with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Babe, is there something wrong?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Axel, with his tiger senses, automatically knew something was wrong. "Where's Sarah?" Axel asked worriedly. He started towards the staircase. "Is she upstairs?"

Alexa fought to keep her tears contained and her voice controlled. "S-Sarah was…she was…oh, God it was horrible. He just came and grabbed her and took her and I feel so-o-o-o-o bad because I couldn't run after them because I'm pregnant and too much movement causes bad contractions and I just—it's so horrible!"

Axel turned from the staircase and looked Alexa straight in the eye. "What. Happened?"

"Shh." Marluxia kissed Alexa's forehead. "It's going to be okay. Did you see what he looked like?"

"Sarah got kidnapped by some stranger! I should have seen it coming. I should have been paying attention to the smells around me. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was wearing a hat and a trench-coat. The only thing I saw was that he had dreadlocks. And his eyes…ohmygawd. His eyes were so-o-o-o-o-o they were so-o-o-o…"

"So what?" Axel practically yelled.

"Evil looking." Alexa whispered. "That color. It isn't natural. They were crimson. It was—"

"Horrible?" Marluxia finished for her.

"Yes." Alexa agreed. "So, so horrible. And I don't even know where he took her. I can't focus enough to track them…"

Sarah cried. For real. She cried and cried, like a baby. She'd never cried so much before. But she had her reasons.

One: She had just gotten raped. Repeatedly. And by more than one person.

Two: The stress induced early labor and the miscarried baby were taken away for a reason she couldn't seem to comprehend at the moment. She'd heard them talk about burning it. Motherfucker. It was HER baby boy.

Three: A stranger, or strangers had had sex with her. And they definitely were not Axel. Axel was her first, and she had planned on him being her last. But now she'd been royally fucked in her ass and other places.

Finally, her river of tears slowed to a stop and she began hiccupping. Then the original man came back and untied her blindfold. Sarah gasped. It was Xaldin. An old boyfriend of hers that she'd dumped because he was too clingy, too abusive, and had tried to molest her. She was still naked, but that hardly mattered anymore. What else could they do? "W-why?" She asked, hoarse from screaming, in pain, not pleasure.

"I've wanted you for so long." His voice sounded hungry and predator-like. "And my colleague convinced me that I should take what's mine. So I did. And I got rid of that, that _thing _ inside of you, too."

Sarah blinked. She noticed that his irises were the color of blood. "You…you're a—"

"Vampire?" Xaldin chuckled. "Yes. Once I figured out that you were a vampire too I changed so that we could be together. Now I'll infect _you _once you start ovulating again."

Sarah gulped and frowned. She was forever the spitfire. "Fuck off, Xaldin! I'm _not _a vampire. Do I have red irises? And am I drinking the blood pooling in my mouth? No. So go fuck someone who cares. And there's a thing called abortion, fucktard! Also, since you are an incubus, as you are talking about getting me pregnant, my father will kill you for this. And another thing? Yea, my _husband _will fucking deck you in the face for this, if he decides to let you live. He's a fucking tiger, asshole!"

Xaldin flinched at her tone.

"Aw-w-w-w, scared of a fucking tied up bitch? Wow. Grow some balls, pussy." Sarah continued.

Another man came in. He had short blonde hair and a goatee. "Ah mate, ye chose a good-un. A good lay, I'd say."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and tugged on the can above. It cracked. She whipped her hips and kicked Xaldin in the face, then punched the blonde's lights out. "I'm more than a good lay. I'm a fucking _fantastic _lay, bitch." She stomped off towards the outside. She wasn't shy. Plus, we were in the middle of the woods. She wandered aimlessly for a while. She got a bit cold, but after all, she _was _naked. She heard a noise and sighed. _I should have been running_. She thought to herself. She took in a great breath of air and bellowed the first name she could think of, knowing they'd hear. "AXEL!"

"Wait." Alexa held up a hand and smiled. "I have an idea. I know how we can save Sarah."

Axel grabbed Alexa's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "How?"

"I need to make a few phone calls to a couple of people I haven't talked to in a while, but I know they'll do anything I say. They have to."

"Who are you calling?" Marly asked curiously.

"My wolf-pack…"

Axel chuckled. "Why on earth would they listen to _you_?"

"Because I'm their Alpha."

Both men wore surprised looks on their faces. Alexa ignored them and called the pack, talking in rapid Italian. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Marly asked gingerly.

"My name is Mason. I'm here to see Alexa. Who are you?"

Marly frowned. "My name is Marluxia. And I'm her fiancée."

"Well can we come in? Alexa said this was important."

"Sure." Marly opened the door and six or seven very muscular men walked in. They were only wearing shorts. No shirts.

Alexa smiled when she saw them. And then frowned when she remembered the reason they were there. "Hello, boys."

They all said their "hellos" and then Mason cleared his throat and summoned up the courage to ask why they were there.

Alexa's frown deepened. "I need you to track someone for me."

Mason nodded. "Okay. I need something that they touched recently…"

Alexa wiggled out of Marly's arms and grabbed the blanket off the couch. "Here. This was the last thing she touched before…" Alexa swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the last few words out. "Before she was taken."

Mason sniffed the blanket and nodded. "One more thing. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Alexa stared at him like he was stupid. "I just told you that you're tracking a girl. I did say she—" Alexa noticed him staring at her stomach. "Oh. You mean the baby, don't you?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Yes. The baby."

"It's a girl."

Mason frowned. "You know this goes against the ways of the pack, right?"

Alexa wore a look of helplessness on her face. "I'm sorry, Mason. I just can't. Not with you. And I know you hate me for it. But can talk about it later. Right now, I need you to please concentrate on finding Sarah. She could be in some serious danger and while she's pregnant, she can't defend herself too well."

"I don't have to take orders from you." Mason sneered. "I'm the other Alpha. I can do what I want." Mason gave a haughty chuckle. "And do you seriously think that I'd want to track a vampire for you after what you did to me?" He yelled. "You broke my heart, Alexa. I will never forget that." He looked down, then whispered. "I can't forget it." He looked back up. "Why should I help you after you nearly killed me by ripping out my heart?"

Alexa was on the verge of tears. "Mason, please." She begged. "And she's only a half-vampire. And if you're not doing this for me, do it for her, or for her baby. Whatever he's doing to her, it'll probably put the baby at risk. Do you really want to have a child killed because you can't get over a brutal breakup with me?" Alexa's eyes were wide now, willing him to listen to her voice of reason. "Please, Mason. I'll owe you forever. I'll do anything."

Mason perked up. "Anything?"

"Anything rational."

"Fine." Mason took the blanket and passed it around to the rest of the pack. Then they left.

Marluxia looked Alexa straight in the eye. "Explain."

Alexa sighed. "The two Alphas in a wolf-pack are supposed to be together. It is said that wolves mate for life. And once they find that one person…then they'll be with each other until they die. Except for some reason, I find it impossible to share the intensity of Mason's feelings. I feel so bad for him…he'll never love anyone else."

Sarah took another deep breath, running as fast as her abused self would let her. She could feel Xaldin behind her. She let out another wail of "AXEL!" hoping he heard her with his tiger senses. Her bare feet were bloody and she knew Xaldin could smell it. _God damn that son of a bitch. _She thought. Sarah kept running until she saw a building. Holy mother fucker, it was a wilderness hospital. On further inspection, she realized it was abandoned. "Shit. Just my luck." She continued running, then tripped and fell. "God damn it." She closed her eyes. "Axel…" She called into the darkness. "Help." She finished meekly.

A knock is heard on the door. Fast and urgent. Smelling a vampire, Alexa growled.

"Jeez, Alexa!" A familiar voice yelled. "After all these years, you'd think you'd know my scent by now!" Claire, her twin sister, huffed through the door.

Alexa sprang up from her seat next to Marly on the couch. She turned around on the couch to face her sister. Claire walked through the door with an angry look on her face. Her hands were on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me Sarah got kidnapped?"

"Because I just got someone to kidnap her back…" Alexa smiled weakly. "They should be able to track her scent easily." Alexa walked over towards her sister.

"Well I still deserve to know." Claire stuck out a lip thoughtfully. "Is it your wolf pack?"

"I was going to tell you eventually, Twin."

"Whatever." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "So where are those hot shirtless werewolves anyways?"

"They're saving—" Alexa suddenly winced and grabbed her left shoulder. Her knees started to buckle underneath her, but Marly caught her. She clenched her teeth, trying to fight the pain.

"Alexa?" Marly asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The pack—they're—in—trouble. Mason—is—hurting."

"You can feel Mason's pain?"

Alexa nodded weakly. "I empathize with him. I can feel whatever he feels. It's a part of being the Alpha couple."

Marly's face hardened at the word couple.

"That's so weird…" Claire mused.

Alexa shook her head. "Not—really. Wolves—mate—for—life."

Claire leaned towards her sister and whispered something so softly that only they could hear. "I think Marly's jealous."

"No—flipping—duh." Alexa whispered back.

Claire shrugged. "Well." Her look hardened just a tad more. "So, is there anything else I need to know? Any other secrets you haven't told me?"

"I'm—engaged." The pain in her shoulder was almost unbearable now.

"Again?"

"Yes…again. And—I'm—also—pregnant."

"Holy crap! Well, congrats on the engagement. But seriously, what have I told you about protection, Twin? Does 'no glove, no love' mean anything to you?"

"What if—I wanted to—get pregnant?" Alexa shot back.

"Well, I guess that's a different story." Claire raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Alexa nodded. "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I wanted kids. Why else?"

"Ok. Well, whatever."

"I've—told you—this, Twin." Alexa winced again in pain. "Why—are you—such a—blonde?"

"Because I am. And so are you."

Claire then looked at her iPhone and answered a text. "Zexy's on his way over." She announced. Claire looked up from her iPhone. "I'm hungry." Claire wandered over to the fridge.

"Well, Sarah ate all of my Oreos, so you're out of luck."

"What?" Claire exclaimed. "Why does she _always _eat all of your Oreos? Damn her and her Oreo addiction! Do you have anything else to eat?"

Before Alexa could answer, she buried her face in Marly's shoulder, then screamed in pain. She then put both hands around her neck, as if protecting it. Her tears are threatening to spill from her eyes.

Claire ran to her sister's side. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Mason…vampire…"

Claire frowned. "Oh, God. That's not good."

"He took her place."

"Who's place? Sarah's?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good for her, but terrible for him."

"Vampire bites…" Alexa choked out. "Kill…" Alexa closed her eyes. "Werewolves."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a werewolf sacrificed himself for a half-vampire."

"He only did it…because I asked him to."

"Wow. He must _really _love you."

Alexa started to cry into Marly's shoulder. She throws her arms around him and holds him tightly. She looked up at Marly. "But I love you."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, too. And I hate seeing you cry."

Claire hugged Alexa from behind, putting her arms on top of Alexa's. "It's not your fault." She whispered softly. "It's that mystical werewolf imprinting thingy."

"I broke his heart, Claire." She whispered back. "I ripped it out and tore it into pieces."

Claire, feeling her Twin's pain, started to tear up.

"I tried to make him hate me." Alexa's voice was hollow.

"I know. I was there."

"But I couldn't. Half of him loves me, and half of him hates me. But he doesn't know that it's me that he hates."

Claire was at a loss for words. She just squeezed her sister tighter.

Alexa looked up at Marly. "He doesn't know…no one knows. Not even you."

Marly looked confused. "What are you talking about, babe?"

"The Silver Serpent."

"What's the Silver Serpent?" He asked, near hopelessly lost.

"Not what. Who. And it's me."

"So? What's the big deal?"

"The Silver Serpent is—"

"Supernatural hunter. Hunting vampires, witches, half-breeds…" Axel interjected.

"And werewolves." Claire finished, stepping out of the group hug so that she could text her boyfriend back.

"Yea…" Alexa agreed.

Marly still looked confused. "But you _are _a werewolf." Then he looked at Axel. "And how do you know so much about this?"

Axel pointed at himself. "Half-breed here. Don't ask how it happened, but I'm part tiger."

"I didn't use to be." Alexa confessed. "I used to be paid to kill them. And then I met Mason. And he turned me one night…when we were h—together."

"Ohmygosh!" Claire squealed, putting her phone away. "I remember that night! You looked…really sick when you came home…"

"I felt sick."

"I bet…you just love Mason so-o-o-o much. You would have done anything for him."

Marly's grip on Alexa tightened.

She frowned. "Well, yea…But _I _broke up with _him_. Remember?"

"Yeah. Because you met this sexy guy right here…" Claire smiled, jerking a thumb towards Marluxia.

Alexa smiled. "And I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you."

Marly smiled and kissed Alexa. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be Zexion." Claire announced.

"More vampires?" Alexa whined playfully. "Grea-a-a-a-a-a-t."

"Oh, don't act like you don't love us!" Claire giggled, as she got up to open the door for her boyfriend.

"I only tolerate you and Sarah." Alexa clarified cynically.

"Twin, please invite my sexy Zexy in."

Alexa sighed. "But he's your boyfriend, so I guess he can come in."

"Hi, Alexa. Marly." Zexy waved as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Hi." Alexa answered, turning around to face him. Her teeth were clenched. The pain was getting to her again. Mason was in a lot of pain. "Light bulb." Alexa whispered holding up a finger. "Only a vampire can save Mason…he doesn't have much longer. He's trying to fight, but he's losing. The vampire is too strong. And Mason's too weak."

"Mason's dying?" Zexion asked worriedly.

"Because of me." Alexa explained.

Claire sighed. "Alexa, now is _not _the time for emo-ing about Mason. We need to go save Sarah."

"_I _can't do anything violent. My maternal instincts say I need to protect Allysun. Plus, Sarah's safe. Mason's not. I can't do squat for Mason. Only a vampire can save him…"

"Holy crap. You're preggers? Congrats!" Zexion squealed gaily.

Alexa waved him off. "Yea, yea, whatever. That's so-o-o-o-o not the main issue here."

"So, I guess, it's up to me and Claire to save him?"

"Yea, I guess it is." Alexa locked gazes with her sister. "I hate being helpless."

Claire gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I know you do." Then gave a sidelong glance to Zexion. "You ready to go save a werewolf, Zexy?"

"Well…if it's for your sister, yes." He answered quietly.

"I just…he…well he can't die without knowing the truth." Alexa stumbled over finding the right words.

"Do you have a message you need us to pass along?" Claire asked.

"No." Alexa shook her head. "I have to be the one to tell him. Just…bring him back here."

"But, what if we're…too late?" Claire frowned, imagining how her sister would feel if that happened.

Hearing that, Alexa bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. "If you're too late, then don't bother coming back at all."

Claire gulped. "I won't let you down, Twin."

Alexa nodded. "Okay."

Claire and Zexion left. Alexa turned to face Marly again, hoping he would distract her from Mason's pain.

"You still love him, don't you?" Marluxia asked quietly.

"Mason?"

"Yes."

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"


End file.
